


Communication

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Star-One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much Blake wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

The ground beneath Blake is sticky with blood. He wants to close his eyes, but knows, oh, he knows, that when he does, he'll never open them again. That bothers him more than he expected.

So much to do. Too much to do. If only he could have more time. Another month, another two months... a year.

But he probably doesn't have more than five minutes; the greedy ground sucks up seconds of his life.

He wishes-- No. No more wishes. Too late for that.

"I am alive," he says, his voice weak and hoarse. That won't do. That won't do at all. He gathers up his strength, every bit of energy he can muster and tries again. "I am alive."

Better. Much better.

Now he's ready. He brings his wrist to his mouth, exhaustion and pain making his hand tremble.

"Zen, it's Blake. I'm safe. Safe and... and en route to the planet Epheron. Give priority to the others."

There. Done. Now he can-- Now he does close his eyes.


End file.
